


Little bird, you look like a sunset

by Hoho_TheFool



Series: The Unspoken Tales [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Sunsets, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: Follow up to me other two one shots. ~ Its better to read them both before you read this one here~This time, Bill invites Stan over to watche the sunset with him at the quarry.





	Little bird, you look like a sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my other two onr shots. I hope you like it too.

It was holidays. Thee weeks after Bill wrote him a story- two week after Stan kissed him on the cheek.  
Since then, non of them talked about what happened that day.

And Bill still felt embaressed. Not about what Stan did- about himself. That he even did something like this. That he had feelings for one of his friends. They were both boys. This wasnt allowed- especially not in a city like Darry. If his father would find out he would get mad. His mother wouldnt care at all.  
And he also didnt want to imagine how Stans father would react if he'd find out about it. After all he was strongly religious. He didnt want to imagine how Stan had to suffer through it.  
So they both tried to hide it as good as they could. Not even the others of the club knew about it- but he was sure Bev already noticed it. Because she was smart.

Bill wasnt even sure if Stan felt the same for him- it didnt looked like it. But why the kiss?  
He sat there in his room- thinking about it, playing the moment back and forth in his head like it was something he didnt want to lose. It was just a kiss on the cheek from a friend. A friend. Nothing more.  
Everytime he tried to distract himself from the loneliness his mind skipped back to the kiss. The soft lips on his cheeks, the soft smile after it- the words he spoke after it... "we're even." The feelings that haunted him after they haded back to the club house. The felt that didnt left that day- not even while they played some stupid games.  
His always glanced towards Stan- how he was smiling and laughing a bit. How he slowly started to heal after what happened to him during the encounter with this disgusting clown.  
Bill was still young but hes feelings towards Stan were strong.  
He wanted to drag him into a hug- tell him that everything will get better. But he didnt know how to tell him that- he knew that Stan would tell him that hes alright and that he needed to care for himself instead for others. But as the "Leader" of the group he felt responsible for all of it... he was the reason they all got dragged into it. Thats why he felt responsible for all the others and thats why he didnt want to see the others suffer. Especially not Stan.  
Whos hobby was to watch birds- who had OCD. Who had the softest smile, the softest voice... hair like an angel.

God- he felt embaressed just thinking the way he did about Stan. They were friends.  
And yet, he stepped out of his room, grabbing his backpack and put on some shoes. And yet he was on the way to Stans home.  
It was a late evening but it the sun was still shining, they had some more hours until the sun was going down. Until there would be a sunset. He wanted to watch it with Stan. Alone. It sounded more stupid with ever second he thought about it. But he also didnt want to turn around go home- and it was to late now anyway as he already had pressed the doorbell. As the door already got opened.  
Bill was prepared for Stans dad to open up- but instead, it was Stan who stood there, his head tilted slightly.  
"Bill? What are you doing here?"  
"W-well... I thought w-w-we could spend the evening together. A bit. Only if you dont mind."  
Stan looked back into the house.  
"I dont know. Its pretty late. Where?"  
"At o-our place. The Quarry."  
Stan blinked a few times- didnt know what to expect.  
"Sure... maybe they will let me go. Be right back." He closed the door again.  
And so Bill stood there- in front of the closed door. Waiting for an answer. Deciding if it would be the best to run home- having a inner fight about if it was a good idea to ask him out.  
But it still was to late as the door opened up again.  
"They said yes. But I have to be home before its getting dark."  
"Sure. Me t-too."

They walked down the streets- towards the woods where their second favorite place was hiding.  
As expected it was empty- as expected no one was in the water.

"Wait so... You didnt tell the others about it? Am I the only one invited?" Stan asked curiously, sitting down on the stony ground.  
"Yes."  
"Why is that?"  
"B-be-because I think we are spending e-enough time together with them."  
"So you're excluding them?"  
"N-n...no. Did it sound like I-I did?"

Stan smiled a bit.  
"Actually I dont know. I was just surprised to be alone with you here. Why are we here anyway?"

Bill sat down too, placing his backpack next to him.  
"I... I-I always wondered how the sunset would l-look from this place. I wanted... wanted to see i-it and I invited you to b-be the first o-o-one to witness it with me."

Stan smiled the soft smile Bill was so obsessed with.  
"Sure I will watch it with you. But next time we shouldnt exclude the others."  
"The n-next time I-I will... invite the others too."

They sat there for some minutes more, in silence.  
"Are you still... having your nightmares Bill? I wonder but I... never asked because I was afraid of your reaction."  
He just nooded.  
"But ... not as b-bad as before. Hopefully they w-will stop soon. Its getting tir-tiring."  
"I think they will- and if you need help I'm here."

  
The sun was slowly going down- drowning the forest, the see and the sky in a mix of red, yellow and orange.  
The sunset drowned Stan into its color and it made him look even more like an angel. His eyes were reflecting the colors

Stan noticed how Bill was looking at him.  
"Well if you keep looking at me you will miss the sunset Bill. Wasnt that the reason why we got here in the first place? Not to stare at me."  
He turned his head towards Bill, who was still staring at him.  
"Yes."

Then Bill leaned forward to kiss him. It was a short one, on his soft lips but he felt so much emotions rushing through his brain. But the look on Stan face kicked him out of his sweet dreams. He didnt know how to interpret it. So he pushed away as fast as he could, looking in the opposite direction- already ready to stand up, backpack in his hand. But Stan grabbed his hand.  
"Where are you going? It isnt dark and thr sun's still going down so why do you look likr youre about to leave?"  
Bill looked confused. Why would Stan still want him around him?  
He heard him sighing.  
"Sit down and enjoy the few. I didnt go here just to leave early. Bill please. Theres this wonderful sunset happening and you want to leave?"  
Bill shook his head. Impressed on how Stan handled the kiss.  
"You really think I'm mad about you kissing me?" He laughed.  
"I was the first one. How could I be?"

_______________

_Mourning dove I know you name_  
_Soft and gentle looking my way_  
_I'll be your friend stop by any day_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the end are from Amy Lees song "little bird" - I like to listen to her album "dream to much" before I go to bed haha


End file.
